


Nom de ..!

by malurette



Category: Largo Winch
Genre: BD verse, Banter, Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ce que pense ce cher Cochrane des obsessions de Simon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petites piques entre amis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Nom de nom de nom  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Largo Winch (BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dwight Cochrane  & (la bite de) Simon Ovronaz  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Francq & Van Hamme, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais avec un nom pareil, pourquoi voler des jambes et non [des] bites ? »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Nom d’une bite, s’exclame Simon Ovronaz à la moindre contrariété.

Monsieur Winch, avec son manque d’éducation, ne s’en émeut pas plus que ça. Mais Dwight E. Cochrane, plus pointilleux, grince des dents à chaque fois. Ce grossier personnage l’irrite au possible !  
Il finit par craquer.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui fait tellement étalage de ses aventures avec la gent féminine, vous semblez vouer un culte étonnant au membre viril, fait-il remarquer avec acidité.

Il faut un moment à l’interpelé pour comprendre tous les mots, mais ensuite, il se fend d’un large sourire.  
\- Seulement à la mienne, mon p’tit. Tu l’as remarquée ?


End file.
